


Lo sportivo e il nerd

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di luna [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hashirama sa come farsi perdonare da Madara.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomNaruto; M/M; college!AUPrompt: Geek-to-jock makeovers
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Occhio di luna [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036398
Kudos: 2





	Lo sportivo e il nerd

Lo sportivo e il nerd

Madara entrò nella palestra a passo di carica e raggiunse Hashirama.

Quest’ultimo era seduto sugli spalti, teneva i gomiti sulle ginocchia delle gambe aperte e la schiena curva.

Madara lo ascoltò sospirare pesantemente.

“Ti sei completamente dimenticato del progetto di scienze che dovevamo fare insieme! Non puoi sempre e solo pensare alle tue partite” lo rimproverò con tono aspro.

Hashirama annuì, alzandosi in piedi. Scese le scalinate e lo raggiunse.

“Mi dispiace. Se tu non mi avessi telefonato avrei continuato a non ricordarlo” gemette.

Madara lo accompagnò fino agli spogliatoi, scrollando la testa, facendo ondeggiare la lunga capigliatura, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Per te è così noioso avere a che fare con il Nerd della scuola?” sibilò.

Hashirama gemette.

“Certo che no! Siamo amici, dovresti saperlo” biascicò.

Madara posò le mani sui fianchi, ribattendo: “Allora cos’altro è? Pensi che l’idolo della scuola non debba abbassarsi a fare i compiti?!”.

“No” mugolò Hashirama.

“Sei un idiota! Un imbecille! Un…” si lamentò Madara, indurendo il tono.

Hashirama si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.

Madara s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi. Arrossì e indietreggiò, col fiato mozzo. “T-tu… tu… i-idiota…” balbettò.

< Dannazione! Si è trasformato da quel brutto anatroccolo con la scodella in testa che era quando eravamo piccoli ad uno splendido cigno. Ora è un leader, sicuro di sé, con lo sguardo penetrante ed i lunghi capelli mori.

Però il suo sorriso è sempre lo stesso. Così pieno di speranza e furbetto insieme. Lui è così. Un minuto prima è innocente, quasi puro e il secondo dopo è un dannato pervertito! > pensò.

“Mi dispiace di farti sempre arrabbiare. Non è quello che vorrei… con te” mormorò Hashirama.

Madara indietreggiò, per evitare una carezza rivolta al suo viso e andò a sbattere contro la parete alle sue spalle.

“Tu sei un completo imbecille, ma lo so che non lo fai apposta” biascicò.

Hashirama fece qualche passo verso di lui e si piegò in avanti. Iniziò a baciargli il collo, Madara mugolò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Fe-fermati… Cosa diamine stai facendo?” domandò con voce isterica.

< I suoi soliti sbalzi! Prima era depresso, in un angolo con lo sguardo basso. Ora è qui e mi ha in suo potere > pensò.

Hashirama si sporse e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, chiedendogli: “Sei sicuro che vuoi che smetta?”. Lo sentì sussultare e lo vide boccheggiare, serrando le gambe. L’intimità eccitata a tal punto che s’intravedeva attraverso i pantaloni. Hashirama iniziò a spogliarlo. “Voglio farmi perdonare per il compito”.

“Questo è un tuo perverso modo per convincermi a non dire all’insegnante che ho fatto tutto da solo?” domandò secco Madara. Iniziò a mugolare forte, mentre l’altro lo baciava, iniziando a spogliarlo.

“Oh, non lo avresti detto comunque” ribatté Hashirama.

Madara serrò gli occhi, gettando all’indietro la testa e si abbandonò all’altro, sporgendo in avanti il bacino con le mani febbricitanti.

< Come diamine fa? Sembra avere quattro mani… e anche tutte piuttosto intraprendenti. Mi accarezza, mi tocca, mi palpa…

Sento le sue labbra ovunque su di me. Mi bacia, mi morde e mi fa impazzire.

Vorrei reagire, magari tirargli un pugno, ma… Non lo farò. Come ha ragione lui, non avrei detto niente agl’insegnanti > pensò.

Hashirama lo guardò nudo e vibrante davanti a lui, controllò che la porta fosse chiusa e lo afferrò per i fianchi. Lo fece girare e lo spinse su una panchina di legno, stendendolo. Con una mano continuò ad accarezzarlo, mentre con l’altra iniziava a spogliarsi.

“Ero così in tensione per la partita che non ho pensato a nient’altro” ammise Hashirama.

Madara lo sentì salire sopra di lui e gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita, strusciandosi.

“Invece non dovrei mai dimenticarmi delle cose che ci riguardano, di te”. Aggiunse Hashirama.

Madara borbottò: “Tu pensi sempre ad altro rispetto a me”.

Hashirama lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, soffocò i suoi mugolii, mentre iniziava a prepararlo.

Madara venne, mentre l’altro continuava a baciarlo con foga, costringendolo a respirare con il naso.

< Un sportivo ed un nerd non dovrebbero mai stare insieme. Fa tanto vecchio film. Aggiungiamoci anche che siamo migliori amici-nemici da sempre, si può dire che è la trama più scontata di sempre.

Però questa è la realtà e posso già scommetterci che non finirà bene > si disse.

Hashirama gridò di piacere, mentre entrava dentro di lui.

< Ti sbagli. Io ti penso sempre, ogni mia vittoria è per te > pensò.


End file.
